Chaos In The Netherworld
by Dragonexx
Summary: Mao in love? Raspberyl turning evil? An ancient demon trying to take over the universe? Sounds like fun. A few breif crossovers.Rated T for some lanquage. By popular demand it's back! Chapter three is UP!
1. New Student

**Chaos In The Netherworld**

**A Disgaea Fanfic**

**By Dragonexx**

**Dragonexx: **I, Dragonexx the god of tales present you with an all new story!

**Demae (Dragonexx's assistant): **I thought you were the great mage Dragonexx?

**Dragonexx: **Well I got bored with that so now I'm a god.

**Demae: **(Sighs)

**Dragonexx: **Well enjoy the story everybody!

* * *

Mao in love? Raspberyl an honor student? An ancient demon attempting to conquer all the Netherworlds? Sounds like fun. Has a few brief crossovers. Rated T for some language.

**Dragonexx: **Here's a disclaimer**. I do not own any of the various characters in my fanfic except my original characters, Disgaea or otherwise.**

* * *

A light beamed down from above and struck the ground. When the light faded, two girls stood there, their long silver hair blowing in the breeze. The older had a soft innocent smile and a rather large chest. The younger was only a child and her face was expressionless. "Ah here we are at last."

The taller looked in front where there was a castle. "This must be the overlord's castle. We should go enroll now." They walked in.

When they entered the hallway a group of prinny's walked out to meet them. "You must be the new arrivals. Follow us dood." The prinnys led them to a massive door. The one in front walked up to in and knocked it. The door was opened instantly and the prinny was knocked back across the room.

"How many times have I told you not to bother me while I'm experimenting?! This time you're going to pay for it big ti-"

The boy who burst out of the room had spiky white hair and glasses. He wore a black shirt and grey pants. He had a jacket tied around his neck like a cape.

He noticed the two girls standing there.

He stared at the older. "Um sir? Are you okay?"

The boy had started to drool. He suddenly shook himself.

"Hmm you're here. You are enrolling in the Nether Academy I take it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well I am Dean/Overlord Mao of the Academy. Come in so we can discuss this."

The two girls followed him. Within the room the girl could see a prinny on a metal table. The weird thing about it was that its beak was replaced with a gun barrel. It seemed to be trying to talk but it was unable to do anything but fire.

"Now for enrollment there's a tiny fee." Mao handed them a form.

"What?! 999,999,999,999,999HL?!"

"Each"

"There's no way I could afford this. There no way anybody could afford this."

"Oh don't bother, nobody, not even the delinquents have ever tried to pay it."

"Um…"

"Anyway what are your names?"

The older spoke "My name is Mari and this is my sister Eduna."

"Well Eduna school will be starting tomorrow. Be sure to be late."

* * *

The next day…

Mari sat at her desk in the classroom. She took note of demons in various activities. Several were sleeping at their desk. There were a few shooting spitballs and others drawing in the textbooks.

A Space knight next to her turned to face her. "Hey look at the new kid. Here's a deal, kid. Give me all your possessions and become my servant, and I won't beat you up."

"I most certainly will not. I don't give in to bullies."

"Oh really then. WIND!"

A fierce gale sent Mari flying back. When she could orient herself she looked up to see the Space Knight coming down from above. Mari reacted swiftly a staff appearing in her hands. She shouted "SEVEN STARS!"

Seven spheres of light appeared and shot towards the demon. The stars sent the demon flying across the room. She landed on a baciel that was sleeping. The baciel woke up with a start and picked up the dazed magic knight and threw her across the room where a warrior was drawing in his textbook. The knight landed on the textbook. The warrior looked at the baciel and shouted "Now you're asking for it three eyes!"

The warrior picked up the desk, space knight and all and hurled it towards the baciel. He reacted quickly, firing his arm cannon, blowing the desk apart and seriously frying the space knight. The noise of the shot resounded across the room. Immediately the classroom burst in to chaos. Every student began fighting with the each other. Shouts, spells, and demons went flying.

The teacher who was sleeping woke up. Mari expected him to do something but he just went back to sleep. The delinquents in the room each slid down under the desks and began crawling beneath them towards the exit. Mari followed suit.

They reached the exit and ran out it. Mari looked at the delinquents. One was a ninja the other a samurai girl. The one who appeared to be the leader was a rather short demon with pink hair black horns and pink wings and tail.

"Hello, are you okay" She said.

"Hi. I'm sorry." Mari said.

"Oh, that? Don't bother. Despite my best efforts, fights like that break out all the time. This is pretty mild compared to others." The girl said.

"Um…"

"By the way my name is Raspberyl and this is Kyoko Needleworker and this is Asuka Cranekick. Evil Academy's greatest delinquents! "

"Pleased to meet you" They both said in unison.

"Er… my name is Mari. I'm new here" _Delinquents? They seem like model students! But then again this is the Netherworld. It's so different from Celestia!_

"I think we're going to get along fine. Want to be friends?" Raspberyl asked.

"I would lo-"

"Trying to recruit more lackeys Beryl?"

Mari turned to see Mao walking towards them.

"Who's the sucker this time?"

He turned and noticed Mari. He went silent and stared at her.

"Um, lord Mao?"

Mari looked at Raspberyl. She saw Mao and looked like she was thinking then a triumphant smile broke out across her face.

All of a sudden there was a loud shout from the classroom. "Eat this, doods! Prillin bomb!"

Raspberyl shouted "GET DOWN!"

Asuka slammed the door shut as the others dove for the ground. There was a resounding explosion that blew out the windows along the hallway side and sent demons flying out them. The demons that weren't knocked out stood up and charged back into the room and the fighting still continued.

Mari stood up, dazed eye spirals on her face. "I-I think I'll be going back to my dorm now…"

Mari left.

Mao stood up and looked at her as she left. "What is this? This feeling in my chest? Want? Incompleteness? Every time I'm around her."

Raspberyl smiled "already?" she said to herself. "I didn't think it would be this soon…"

Mao turned to Raspberyl "Beryl! You know what this is? Tell me!"

Raspberyl spoke "Well since you've opened your heart it's only expected that this would eventu-"

"I HAVE NOT OPENED MY HEART!!!"

"Anyway there's only one logical conclusion." She paused for a second.

"Mao, you're in love."

"WHAT?! I am not in love! I can't be in love! Love is for the weak! How dare you accuse me of this, Raspberyl!"

"Wow an epic romance is in the bloom. The makings of its own shojo manga!" Kyoko said.

"A beautiful thing it is, love." Asuka said.

"I! AM! NOT! IN! LOVE!" A dark aura began to appear around Mao.

Raspberyl seemed to take no notice of this but continued to speak. "What were those sayings now? Love is the greatest emotion. Love conquers all. Love makes the world go round."

"Love conquers all?" The dark aura around Mao disappeared. He looked at the ground and began to shake.

Raspberyl walked over to Mao. "Mao? Are you okay?"

Mao suddenly started laughing. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Why didn't I see it before? It is not the title that gives the hero their strength. Maybe the power of love has some merit! All netherworlds, the human world and even Celestia shall fall before the power of my love! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Even for a delinquent that would sound kind of cheesy" Kyoko said.

"Mao, I think you're getting the wrong idea."

"This requires further research!" Mao shouted. And with that he sped off.

Raspberyl looked at him as he left.

"My lady?" Asuka said.

Raspberyl sighed, "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

* * *

Character bio

Mari

Title: Demon Apprentice

Mari and her sister Eduna are half Angel half Demon. They spent most of their life in Celestia. One day they decided that they wanted to understand demons better. Mari decided to go to Evil Academy in Mao's Netherworld. Mari is rather well endowed attracting men though she never seems to notice.

She is a mage type character. Seven Stars is one of her original attacks.

Eduna

Title: Demon genius

Eduna is a child yet with an IQ that almost rivals Mao's. Sadly because of her stature most people don't take her seriously. She doesn't talk much.

Eduna is an archer type character. Be assured that she well have more of a role later.

* * *

**Dragonexx: **Well what did you think? Please leave a review. Feel free to be honest? Just don't be too rude or the wrath of Dragonexx the god of tales shall be brought down upon you!

**Demae: **Honestly, you're not a god. Quit acting like it!

**Dragonexx: **SILENCE MORTAL!!!

_**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2...**_


	2. The Villian

**C h a p t e r 2**

Almaz walked through the hallways of the overlord's castle towards Mao's lab. When he reached the door, he knocked. "Um, Overlord Mao? Are you okay in there? Nobody has seen you for a week. Mao? Mao?"

There was no answer. Almaz gave up and was about to turn around and leave when the door burst open and struck him right in the face. "Ow. Watch it."

Mao was standing there, an evil looking grin on his face. "I got it!" He shouted. "It all makes sense now! This time none shall stand against me! Not Aurum, not Laharl, not even Baal shall stand a chance! This time the evil reign of Overlord Mao shall be endless. Muahahahahahahahaha!"

Almaz stood up where he had been knocked on his back. "That sounds great and all but what exactly do you mean?"

"Love conquers all! I finally understand the power of the hero. It's the power of love! I can't wait to put this in to use. All my research is about to pay off!" Mao said excitedly.

"Maybe you should think first before doing something rash. Remember what happened the last time you tried to get the powers of a hero?"Almaz intoned.

However, Mao had already run off.

Almaz sighed. "This can't end well. But I wonder, what was he using to research anyway?" Almaz walked into the lab.

Strewn across tables were books, movies, and games. "Romance novels, romantic movies, dating sims, Twilight?"

"I wonder if Raspberyl has anything to do with this." Almaz walked off to find her.

* * *

Almaz found her just as she was about to enter her house. "Lady Beryl! Lady Beryl! Wait!"

The diminutive demon stopped and turned around. "Oh, hi Almaz! Is something wrong?"

"You wouldn't happen to know what's gotten in to Mao, would you?"

"Oh that? Yeah he's in love!"

"What? Seriously? With something living? How…?"

"This is going to take a while to explain. Why don't we go to my room?"

Almaz realized he had never seen Raspberyl's room let alone her house. Looking at it, he was shocked. The bars to the front gate had real skulls on top. The house was a massive mansion that almost rivaled the Overlords castle. The bricks seemed to be made of obsidian. In front of the main entrance were two statues of horrific monsters the like of which Almaz had only seen in his most twisted nightmares.

As they neared the door, Almaz saw that it was the head of some sort of monster carved out of stone. Raspberyl knocked on its nose and the head opened wide. Inside the house could be only described as creepy. Hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier. Each end had a skull with a flame inside of it. On the walls were paintings of terrifying things.

"R-r-Raspberyl?"

She seemed calm and unbothered. "Yeah everyone who visits is shocked by all this. I have tried to paint over it but each time I do the next morning its back to normal. I guess mom and dad like it this way."

Something brushed against his leg. Almaz turned rapidly to see that it was only a prinny.

"Your mother and father are out at the moment, dood. Said it was something big."

"Well Almaz follow me."

Raspberyl led him down a hallway. There were eerie works of art all over. Almaz swore some of the eyes were following him. They entered a room that could only be called a torture chamber. There were bloody hooks hanging from the ceiling. Gore covered tables were in one corner. There was a rack and a bed of spikes that looked like they had been used recently. On one wall was a shelf containing all sorts of torture devices. Almaz backed up and bumped in to something. When he turned around, he saw a skeleton with several nails driven through it chained to the wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Almaz leaped back and drew his sword automatically.

"This is your room?!"

"No this is mom and dad's entertainment room."

"Entertainment room?!"

"My room is this way."

Almaz sheathed his sword and followed.

Raspberyl's room was a stark contrast from the rest of the house. The walls were a comfortable white and pink. There was carpeting and a warm light.

"Anyway. About Mao."Raspberyl started.

"Yeah," Almaz said. "He said something about the power of love and love conquers all. Doesn't he know that's not exactly what it means? And who is he in love with?"

"Well there's this new student named Mari. Have you heard of her?"

"To be honest I haven't been out much in the past week."

"Well Mao has fallen in love with her. I don't blame him. To be honest, I'm a little jealous of her myself." Raspberyl said.

"Anyway Mao sped off to do something. What do you think it was?" Almaz asked.

"Well just before you came he rushed by. Said he was going to ask her on a date. Ran off to her dorm."

Just then, there was a knock. The door opened. It was Mao.

"Um Beryl, do you know where Mari's dorm is?"

"How could you miss them? They are right next to the academy shop area. However, I coming too. I want to see this!" Raspberyl said.

"I suppose I'll have to come too." Almaz said.

* * *

Elsewhere...

A Space Knight sat at a bench moping. She noticed someone walking towards her. Looking up she saw a master thief and an Omega Sentinel.

"What seems to be the matter?" The thief asked.

"My epic failure in the classroom last week. I was so close."

"Close to what?"

"I was going to be so evil that I would get my own Disgaea game. But since my defeat that seems so out of reach."

Out of nowhere a girl appeared. She shouted angrily "You, have your own game?! If anybody is going to have a game it will be me!" She drew a sword and charged at the knight. The omega sentinel suddenly was directly in front of the girl and he caught her blade with his bare hands.

"What is your name child?" The sentinel asked.

"It's Asagi and I shall someday star in my own game!"

The space knight drew her sword. "Not if I do it first!"

"Ladies, calm down. We came for you to ask for your help. If this endeavor succeeds you can each have your own game and much more." The thief said.

"And why the hell should I listen to you, flat chest?"

"Why you!" The thief tackled the knight to the ground and began pummeling her. Several demons around ran towards them, some with cell phone cameras, shouting "Catfight!"

The omega sentinel shouted, "ENOUGH!!!!!!!! The task will not be completed with us fighting amongst ourselves. We must work as a group. In fact, all of you here may be needed during this. you will join us."

A samurai girl walked forward. "Why the hell should we join you? What's in it for us?"

The Omega Sentinel smiled. "Riches abundant, your desires fulfilled beyond your wildest dreams."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

The sentinel looked into her eyes. "Dear girl, I speak the truth. Join us won't you?"

Something about those eyes made the samurai want to follow his every command. "I would be happy to oblige."

"What is your name, girl?"

"Shizuka."

The knight stood up. "My name is Lutecia. What our your names?"

"My and my partner's names are not important at the moment." The sentinel said.

"Well the least you could do is tell us this so called great scheme of yours." Asagi said.

The sentinel smiled again. "Very well. We shall launch a raid upon the overlord's castle. To night, he is out on a date and the palace is vulnerable. Within the castle lies an item of great power. Something Overlord Mao perhaps doesn't even realize he has."

"And what exactly is this item supposed to be?" Asagi asked.

"All in good time my friend."

"Whatever. I'm in."

"Good. The lot of you meet us at the gates to the overlord's castle in 30 minutes. Go buy weapons or armor and get ready."

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

The front castle door blasted open. At first, the guards thought it was Mao in a bad mood but when they saw a small force of demons rush in they immediately drew their weapons. A fight began.

A Gladiator guard charger forward only to be blown back by a green mage's wind spell. A gunner fired shots with accuracy only to be taken from behind a ninja. Lutecia took on a berserker while Shizuka fought with two warcats.

In all the chaos, the Omega sentinel and the Master thief slipped down a hallway. They found a hallway closet. The sentinel opened the door and pulled out a cardboard box.

Asagi had followed them. When she saw the box she spoke up. "What the hell is in that box?"

The sentinel didn't seem even slightly surprised to see her.

"A long time ago something important was stolen from me. My great demonic powers. Now they are returned to me."

He reached into the box and lifted out a black orb.

"With this the netherworld shall once again belong to me and from there I can take over the human world and then Celestia!" A black cloud flowed from the orb and covered the body of the Omega Sentinel and the Master Thief. When it faded they had completely changed. The sentinel had become a handsome demon with smooth black hair. Black armor covered his body and a blood red was worn over it. Black feathered wings came from his back.

The thief had become a beautiful perfectly, proportioned woman with long blonde hair. Black horns came from behind her pointed ears and continued up to the crown of her head where they curved upwards. She wore a black robe. Black bat wings came from her back and a black tail trailed out from beneath the robe.

"it feels good to be rid of those disguises once and for all." The woman said.

"W-w-who are you."Asagi asked shuddering. Something about these two filled her with dread.

The man spoke. His deep echoing voice seeming to penetrate right in to Asagi's soul.

"I am the darkness that has plagued mortals since the beginning of time. I am the doubt that crawls in to your heart. I am the nightmare that haunts your dreams. I am the evil that lives within each and every soul. But you my call me Lucifer.

**End Chapter 2**

Dragonexx: So what did you think? There is plenty more to this story on the way. Here are some character bio's.

Shizuka

Class: Battle Maiden

After meeting Asuka Cranekick, Shizuka claimed her to be a worth less demon. Shizuka has made it her goal to ensure Asuka's, preferably bloody, end. Collects all sorts of weapons. Most stolen from RozenQueen.

Lutecia

Class: Space Knight

Her ultimate goal in life is, like Asagi, to star in her own game. Upon beginning this goal her first act was to raid RozenQueen of several million HL. If simply being evil won't get her a game she is also planning to raid Nippon Ichi headquarters.


	3. POWERFUL WEAPONS 50 PERCENT OFF!

**eerhT retpahC**

Mao, Almaz and Raspberyl stood outside Mari's dorm room.

"Mao I had no idea you were a ladies' man." Raspberyl said teasingly.

"Shut up! This is so I can dominate all the netherworlds." Mao said.

He knocked on the door. Mari opened it. She looked shocked and a bit nervous. "Overlord Mao! Uh... sorry about last week."

"Nonsense. Turning a classroom into a violent hellhole on your first day? I expect great things from you. Heh heh heh."

"It seems to me that you haven't changed any from your past misadventures," Almaz said.

Mari spoke "Well, did you want anything?"

"I … er… wanted to know if you wanted to …umm… go out with-"Mao however was interrupted by a prinny running towards them at top speed.

"SIR DOOD! SIR DOOD! SIR DOOD! RED ALERT DOOD! BIG EMERGENCY DOODS! CATASTROPHY OF THE HIGHEST ORDER DOOD!"

"Whoa there. Slow down! What is it?" Raspberyl asked.

"Don't tell me another prinny got stuck in the dishwasher! Because if that's it you're going to have to take care of it yourself this time." Mao grumbled

"EVEN WORSE DOODS! THE OVERLORDS CASTLE HAS BEEN ATTACKED!"

"WHAT?" Mao shouted in shock."Who would dare do such a thing?

Suddenly from around the corner limped a castle guard. "It was Lucifer. He burst through the door all of a sudden and took out a ton of the guards. We were powerless to stop him." The guard collapsed.

Raspberyl looked stunned. "That's… it… he… but impossible… he was…"

Mao did not notice however. "I don't know who the hell this Lucifer guy is but I'll make him regret the day he messed with Mao, the strongest Overlord! Muahahahahahaha!" Mao ran off towards the castle.

Raspberyl seemed to have overcome her shock and was now chasing after Mao. "Mao, wait! You don't know what you're up against!"

Almaz watched them run off. "If Miss Beryl can get that upset over this it will probably require more than the three of us to deal with." He said.

"Well then. It's a good thing I'm coming with you." Mari said. She picked up her staff and Eduna was holding a bow.

"Let us hurry. They will not survive long without our help." Eduna said in an emotionless tone.

They rushed off.

The guard lay on the ground and looked at them leave.

Oh! Don't mind me! I'll just stay hear and bleed to death!" He shouted but they were already long gone.

"YOU USED THE WRONG 'HERE' DOOD!"The prinny shouted.

"I hate my life" The guard sighed.

"I HATE YOUR LIFE TOO DOOD!"

"Can you only shout?"

"SORRY! CAN'T HELP IT DOOD!"

* * *

They caught up with Mao and Raspberyl. Somewhere down the line Champloo, Sapphire, Asuka and Kyoko had joined them.

They stood in front of the overlord's castle. Smoke poured out from the windows.

"How dare this Lucifer do this. He will pay for this!" Mao drew a spear* and charged into the castle.

Raspberyl ran in after him. "Wait Mao!"

Almaz sighed, "This probably will be the start of another crazy misadventure. To randomness!" He drew his sword and charged in.

Sapphire was right behind him. "He's so cutesy when sarcastic…"

Champloo shouted, "When a dish turns this rotten the only thing to do is dispose of it! BOOM!" He rushed in.

Asuka and Kyoko walked in. "I notice he didn't write any introductory lines for us" Asuka said.

Dragonexx appeared before them. "Sorry!" And he was gone.

* * *

Mao entered the castle and ran smack into Lucifer. Raspberyl and the others were right behind him.

Raspberyl looked at Lucifer. "Hello… dad…" She said.

Everyone gasped.

"The ultimate evil is your father?" Almaz exclaimed.

"And the most worthless of demons is my daughter!" Lucifer said.

"Dad…"

"Now that I have the power I shall end your miserable existence here and now."

A sword appeared in Lucifer's hand. He raised it and brought it down.

Mao's spear intercepted the sword. With a twist, he spun the sword out of Lucifer's hand.

"Ha! Since this isn't a game this time I can do moves like I've always wanted to do." He pointed the spear at Lucifer. "You not as tough as everyone makes you out to be!"

"Foolish boy! Are you really that naive?"

"Don't call me 'boy'. I am Overlord Mao and will be addressed a such"

At this Lucifer laughed. "_You _are the overlord? How pathetic! They must really lower the standards these days! In my day a demon such as you would not have even been fit to scrub my floors!"

"What? How dare you!" Mao jabbed the spear.

Lucifer's sword disappeared and reappeared in his hand. He easily deflected Mao's attack. He placed his palm on Mao's chest. Black energy struck Mao at point blank, sending him crashing through a door.

"And the deed is done." Lucifer said triumphantly.

"Mao!" Raspberyl shouted.

Mao walked out of the room and back into the hallway.

"You think something like that will be enough to kill me?" He threw his spear in to the air. Mao gathered energy into his hand forming a green flame. He leaped into the air and came down upon Lucifer. Lucifer gathered dark energy into his palm and struck upwards.

"_Blast Finger!"_

"_Shadow Palm!"_

The two attacks met. There was a flash of light and then an explosion. Both were sent flying back. Mao landed on his feet, the energy still in his hand.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Muahahaha! As I said, since this is not a game I am not limited by the parameters of an attack! Watch this! _Fire!"_

Red fire appeared in Mao's left hand. He combined it with the green fire and shot a vortex of red and green fire at Lucifer. The flames swirled all around him. However, when the smoke cleared Lucifer was still standing there unharmed. His wings had grown larger and formed a shield around him.

His wings returned to normal size.

"It appears I've under estimated you. But not by much."

Mao turned to the rest of his party. "The hell guys? Do you not see I'm in the middle of a battle? A little help would be nice!"

"R-right." Raspberyl said.

Raspberyl's spellbook appeared. Almaz drew his sword. Sapphire pointed her gun at Lucifer. Asuka lifted her spear while Kyoko and Champloo took a fighting stance. Eduna knocked an arrow while Mari readied her staff.

Lucifer smiled. "Well if that is how it shall be… Go my servants. Come forth and bring the enemy the only gift they deserve, death!"

Demon's came as if out of nowhere. They surrounded Mao and his party. From within the crowd Asagi walked out a smug smile on her face and wearing some sort of gothic loli outfit. A mixture if red and black. In one hand, she held a sword. In the other a gun.

"Surrender now and we will make you deaths moderately swift."

"What the hell Asagi? You traitor!" Mao shouted.

"Yeah. Besides I thought you always wanted to be the main character anyways?" Almaz asked

Asagi gave an evil laugh that sounded like it still needed some work. "Important character or important villain I don't care which now. Now are you going to surrender or what?"

"As if!" Mao shouted.

"I had hoped you would say that. Destroy them Asagi" Lucifer turned to the other demon woman next to him. "Lilith, Join me won't you? This academy has become an eyesore. When I founded this academy I intended to raise an army the like of which would be feared across the cosmos, an army with which to dominate all worlds. In the absence of my influence, it has descended into nothing more than a wasteland. No amount of reforms would change this now. The only thing to do is level this embarrassment to the ground and from the ashes build a new academy."'

"What?" Mao shouted. "I won't let you!" He prepared to leap at Lucifer. However, a shot from Asagi's gun came at him. Mao dodged it. By then Lucifer and Lilith were already gone.

"Now my minions attack!" The entirety on the demon crowd all jumped Mao's party at once. Mao ducked beneath the swing of one demon and struck upwards knocking it unconscious. A baciel pointed its gun arm at Mao.

Mao shouted "_Ice!"_  
A coating of ice appeared over the barrel just as it fired. The baciel's gun arm exploded.

Mari shouted "_Mega Wind!"_

A freak wind cleared a path through the demons to the front door. "This way!" She shouted.

They ran towards the door.

"I don't think so!" Asagi shouted. She pointed her gun at the ceiling over the door and fired. A portion of the ceiling caved in over the door blocking the exit.

"Why you!" Mao fired another blast finger/fire attack at Asagi. She side stepped it and charged at Mao.

"_Blade Rush_!"

Mao dodged the attack. Asagi's feet hit the wall and she leaped off and spiraled towards Mao. He caught the swing on his spear and redirected Asagi towards a wall.

She stood up and dusted herself off. "Bah. This work is for minions. REINFORCEMENTS!"

Out of nowhere a huge crowd of demons appeared.

"Oh, come on!" Mao shouted.

All of a sudden, a giant golden bullet fired straight towards the crowd and scattered them.

Mao looked up to see Salvatore and Master Bigster … uh... I mean Big Star ("Hey!") standing on a skylight.

"Ignoring the idiot narrator. I command the senior forces to attack!"

Demons broke through the glass and took Asagi's forces from above. Meanwhile Big Star gracefully dropped down to land in between the two parties.

"Mao you have no time to be wasting here. Lucifer has amassed a huge army and is preparing to march on the market place and destroy the transfer gate!"

"What how dare he!"

Salvatore fired a shot from her gun blowing open the doors.

"Quickly now. The sophomore forces along with what remains of the freshmen are prepared for battle" Bigster… I mean Big Star said.

* * *

The group quickly made their way towards the market place where they saw a battle about to begin. Bystanders either took a side or got the hell out. The weapon shopkeeper ducked beneath the counter and came back up with a sign saying **POWERFUL WEAPONS 50% OFF!**

Lucifer hovered over his troops and pointed his sword forwards. "Crush them! Salt the earth with their bones and run the rivers red with their blood! Mount their severed heads on a bloody post so as all may learn the fate of opposing us."

Mao shouted "Crush them! Salt the… I WAS GONNA SAY THAT!"

"Pathetic" Lucifer said.

"Oh now you're asking for it" Mao transformed into his giant demonic form and gathered a massive amount of energy into his mouth. "IMA FIRIN MAH LAZER!"(Dragonexx: Oh, come on. Don't tell me you haven't thought of that when using this attack!)

A massive beam of energy swept through the ranks of enemy demons vaporizing a great many of them. Mao then proceeded to swing his massive arms sending demons flying across the marketplace and off the edge.

The battle was raging on with swords clashing, prinnys exploding and **POWERFUL WEAPONS 50% OFF!** selling like fire. Oddly enough, no damage was sustained to the giant prinny statue.

Within the battlegrounds, a young pink-haired demon and her cohorts were fighting off a group of Nekomata when a voice rang out. "_Leave them!"_

The Nekomata parted to allow a woman wearing large flowing black robes in. She had long black hair down past her waist and black horns curving over her head like Raspberyl. Large dark bat-like wings were on her back and a long thin tail trailed from beneath her robes. She looked over Raspberyl and her friends with her golden eyes, giving a look of disproval.

"So a mother must kill her daughter…"

"Not if we can help it!" Asuka and Kyoko rushed forwards at Lilith.

"…a daughter who chooses to surround herself with weaklings in denial of their true nature like herself. _Chains of Destruction!"_

Lilith raised her hands. The long sleeves fell back revealing hands wearing thin golden-clawed gauntlets. Dark spheres appeared at the tip of each finger and then from those spheres chains shot out each of them binding Asuka and Kyoko. Electricity crackled along the chains electrocuting the girls. Then the chains lifted them up into the air and slammed them back down to the ground hard. The chains retracted and when the dust settled the girls lay on the ground unmoving.

"Asuka! Kyoko!" Raspberyl ran over to them.

"Tell me, daughter. What worth are they to you?" Lilith asked.

"They're my best friends! Delinquents like me!"

Lilith turned to the Nekomata. "Leave us! Go find some other enemies to fight."

Once the demons left and they were alone Lilith turned back to Raspberyl. "Delinquents? Don't tell me you're still playing at that game?"

"Wha-What do you mean?"

"The question is why are you a so called 'delinquent'? And don't give me the nonsense you've been spouting about wanting to be different. Different how? You are already far different from other demons, and it has nothing to do with being a delinquent. No, the difference lies in your nature. All creatures have a nature to which they are born and you are no exception. With some they can change but with you…" Lilith walked over to Raspberyl and knelt beside her petting her head. "With you your nature it's not something you can change. You call yourself a delinquent and play at being good but deep down lies the truth. I can only imagine what it must feel like, eating you up inside, every single day. Hiding it behind this façade of heroics and goodness. Tell me, Raspberyl, how do you think your so called 'friends' would react were they to learn of the real you? A girl who surrounds herself with false semantics of justice and kindness, all in order to hide the monster within? Would they fear you? Hate you? Turn against you? What would Mao think? Perhaps I should tell him?"

"No! Please don't!" Raspberyl begged weakly.

"Your right. He probably wouldn't believe me if I did. Either way it makes no difference. You've hidden it thus far but that time is drawing to a close." Lilith stood up. "I shall leave you be for now. When the time comes you will seek me out again."

Lilith left to rejoin the battle.

Meanwhile Mao was still in his giant form. Looking at Lucifer, he boasted. "So what now? Am I still a weakling?"

Lucifer smirked "Yes you fool. At that size, you've only made yourself a bigger target! _Flames of Hell!" _

Hundreds upon hundreds of points of light appeared. Each was a floating skull wreathed in fire. Lucifer pointed at Mao and the skills launched themselves at him exploding on impact. His giant form was obscured in a cloud of smoke and fire. When the smoke cleared, Mao was back on the ground injured in his normal form.

Lucifer landed on the ground in front of Mao. Walking towards him, he drew his sword. A thin long black blade. "Pathetic. You truly thought a demon as weak and insignificant as yourself could hope to stand against me? You weakness is laughable. I shall put you out of your misery, weakling."

He raised the blade and brought it down.

KABOOM!

A blast of fire struck Lucifer head on catching him unawares. His wings and cloak brushed around him clearing a circle in the fire. "Who dares?"

"I do! Leave him alone!" Mari shouted. "Seven stars!"

Seven points of light appeared around her raised staff. They fired at Lucifer who shielded himself with his wings. All of a sudden he disappeared only to reappear behind Mari. She turned around and swiftly swung her staff at him only to have it knocked out of her hands. She attempted to punch him only for him to block her blow and grab her wrist.

"And what are you, my dear? Some sort of half-breed abomination?"

"I'm Mari and that's all you need to know" She broke free of his grasp and attempted to swing at him again.

"Do not get in my way child." He struck her on the side of the head, sending her flying back into a wall where she lay still.

"Mari!" Mao cried.

"Her fate will be the same as yours once I finish with you."

He raised his sword only to have an arrow pierce his wrist. "Who _now_?"

"Eduna" She said

However before he could turn there was a "**KIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAH!"**

Champloo charged in striking Lucifer in the face then proceeding to pull off a series of punches and kicks. He moved out of the way just as sapphire came in with her gun. Shooting an exploding bullet at him knocking him into the air. Almaz came out of the air and cried "_Nightslash!_"

In mid-air Lucifer was struck with swift sword blows slicing up his body. He landed on the ground only to have an arrow struck him from behind piercing his back and then exploding.

When the smoke cleared Lucifer was kneeling covered in wounds. He stood up slowly and turned to face Mao. "Well it appears I am no longer able to continue the fight. "

Lilith immediately appeared at his side and helped him up. He looked over at the battlefield to see the demons who had sided with him being either defeated or suddenly pretending to fight for the other side or buying POWERFUL WEAPONS 50% OFF!.

"It seems the majority of those who professed loyalty to me have given it up. Hmmph. No matter. My power has yet to return in full. I shall retreat for now…"

Lucifer and those who still sided with him moved back to the dimension gate. With a flash of light, they were gone.

Mao stood up. "Hahaha! That shows you! No punk with some sissy name is going to ever defeat Mao the greatest of all overlords!"

* * *

The battlefield left behind was full of healers charging the wounded for aid, the victorious doing some sort of victory dance and rushing off to spend their newly acquired HL, and one very happy salesman of **POWERFUL WEAPONS 50% OFF!**

* * *

Mao turned to see Raspberyl standing next to him along with a rather woozy looking Asuka and Kyoko. Despite the victory, something seemed to be troubling her.

"Is something wrong Miss Beryl?" Almaz asked.

"Oh? N-n-no it's nothing…" she said.

He wasn't sure but he trusted her.

Mari recovered enough to stand up and walked over to Mao. "So what now?" She asked.

"We are going after that moron. But first I've got to get healed!"

Nurse Matildo appeared and cast her healing spell on him and the rest of the team. Afterwards she said.

"I understand you are the one called Almaz?"

"Um… yes."

She handed the boy a piece of paper. "What's this?" He asked.

"The bill. When I healed the wounded I was told by them that you were the one covering the costs."

"Wha-what? This can't be right?"

The healer's ever-closed eyes seemed to darken. "_Are you considering not paying?"_ She said with an ominous voice.

"N-n-n-n-n-no!" He stuttered "I'll, um, gladly pay this…999,999,999,999,999HL FEE? WHAT? .

* * *

Dragonexx: O_O Wow… when did this get serious? This story is taking a different direction that what I originally thought it would be. Either way I thought it best to end it on a humorous note.

Be assured that the next chapter will have more humor and jokes.

* * *

On the next episode:

**Mari**: Swooping down from the stars comes the evil alien overlord Almaz.

**Almaz**: Wha-what? Since when am I an alien overlord?

**Mari**: His fleet of ships begin to terrorize the poor residents of the academy!

**Almaz**: Well I have always wanted my own fleet…

**Mari**: Bur fear not! The nether academy's greatest hero steps forwards to combat this evil threat.

**Almaz**: Huh? I'm not evil!

**Mari**: GO! SUPER MECHA SUIT… ACTIVATE! The great pilot Mari steps up to the challenge! BOOM SMASH BLAM! KABOOM!

**Almaz**: Hey! Wha-what do you think you're doing. Augh get away! OW!

**Mari**: Next time on Mecha Queen Mari. Episode 8: Super alien beatdown!

**Almaz**: Medic...

* * *

Dragonexx: Be sure to catch chapter 4 **Go! Go! Netherlympics!**


End file.
